


Morning is Mocking Me

by afellowofinfinitejest



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afellowofinfinitejest/pseuds/afellowofinfinitejest
Summary: You are a listener. You are his friend. You are the subject of the dreams he can’t write down.





	Morning is Mocking Me

You are a listener. You are his friend. You are the subject of the dreams he can’t write down. 

Ed keeps every other night fantasy documented in detail. All the nights of teeth falling out, hours spent in the sky or firmly on the ground, surrounded with his own embarrassment. He studies the meanings of every one with dedication, except when you are involved. 

Underneath him, neck flushed red where it isn’t purple from his loving teeth. Your hair pulled in to knots by your own fingers and his. Your mouth left open by the ecstasy, the pleasure only he can provide.

“Ed,” you say, you gasp, you moan. “Ed, more. I love it, Ed, please.”

Or some nights, the ones he dreads and waits for in equal measure. The nights when he sees you, hands tied to the posts of his bed. You are surprised by how easy it is to submit to him, begging him to give you everything you deserve. In these dreams, he fucks you with his hand around your neck. Maybe your clit will be swollen from his harsh slaps. He’ll drag his nails across your skin, fascinated by the angry red lines. 

Skin rubbed raw from time waiting on your knees. Your relief is palpable when he lets you take him. Your throat stretches around his cock, tighter when he presses his palm against your neck. Ed listens to you choke, sees you begging with your gaze to push deeper. If a disobedient hand moves to your clit, seeking pleasure you don’t deserve, well then he has no choice but to enforce punishment.

You are his, after all.

He will spank you, fist his hard cock and cum on your back, will offer you nothing more. Or he pushes inside your wanting cunt, lets you roll your hips back against him before withdrawing. When you start to cry in frustration, he will open you up again. As the relief hits, Ed will take it away.

You have to know never to disobey.

“You’re so good to me,” you gasp when he finally lets you take his cock. Ed fucks your tired body into the mattress, his desk, the wall. You are shaking in both pain and satisfaction. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Sometimes you call him sir, sometimes you can’t speak at all. 

The sun wakes him, leaves him suffocated by shame. If he hasn’t released in his sleep, Ed will keep his eyes wide open while he pulls at his cock. He will not imagine you, he will not think of you that way. 

He tells himself, angrily, that he could not bear inflicting pain on you.

Even if she begs for it? 

He’s sure these conversations with himself aren’t normal.

**Author's Note:**

> This, along with my other Gotham writing, can be read on my tumblr, afellowofinfinitejest.


End file.
